The present invention relates generally to valves for controlling fluid flow, and more particularly to valves formed of an elastomeric material.
Fluidic valves are well known in the art, and are utilized in a wide range of applications. For example, fluidic valves are often utilized to control ink flow in printer systems. Fluidic valves may range from simple, inexpensive one-part structures to complex assemblies.
Inexpensive valves may be simple non-loaded structures or slightly more complex interface-reliant valves. The non-loaded type, such as xe2x80x9cduckbillxe2x80x9d valves, are prone to leaking at small pressure differences across the valve. The interface-reliant type, such as xe2x80x9cumbrellaxe2x80x9d valves, require a sealing surface other than the valve itself, which requires additional components to make the seal with mating components. Another interface-reliant valve is the slit septum type, in which a needle penetrates a normally closed septum to establish fluid flow. This type of valve is often prone to leaks and requires a high degree of alignment between the needle and valve. Assuring precise alignment often adds cost to a fluid system.
Conventional fluidic interconnect valves which have preloaded seals are typically multi-part. The added complexity may include a ball, a spring, or a flap, or other components. Where a large number of valves is required in a fluid system, such as in a printer system with multiple ink colors, the added complexity of such valves may be prohibitively expensive.
There is therefore a need for fluidic valves that provide robust fluid seals at low cost.
Embodiments of the present invention comprise one-part elastomeric valves which are manipulated after molding to preload the valve seal. The valves maintain positive seal until a fluidic pressure or mechanical force is applied to open the valve. The valves return to a closed state after the pressure or force is removed.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.